Predictable
by MiKKa-CHaN
Summary: Rui, a wizard belonging to a rich family, he's handsome, powerful, intelligent, a rebel, and a hopeless romantic. Will he ever end up in the arms of the one he truly loves or maybe not...
1. Chapter 1

Predictable

I'm back for another fic, but I'm pretty sure to update this one sooner than my previous Fics…

* * *

Once again, he sat alone in his bedroom staring blankly at the empty evening sky. His name is Rui LaCroix, was always like this, empty, broken… a few of the words to describe him. What could be wrong? He's a powerful wizard; he's filthy rich, highly attractive, loving family, supportive friends and sluttish girlfriends. He has messy dark red hair that's often covered by an expensive headgear, amazing crimson eyes that changes shade due to different emotions, and a nice built, not skinny, nor muscular, or fat. He had almost everything he wished and hoped for well except for one. And her name is Alison Beaumont. They're quite strangers to each other but there's something about her that makes him tick. 

Someone opened the door, it was his older sister Rika LaCriox "Rui, what are you sulking about? Its 2am for crying out loud go to sleep!"

"Bite me." The wizard replied letting out his tongue mocking the female sniper.

"Argh! Brat!" Rika shouted as she loudly banged the door to his brother's room.

"Enough of that you sick morons, SLEEP!" yelled the eldest of the three, a Lord Knight by the name of Rikku LaCroix.

Call that a loving family. The three live in one huge mansion in the magical city of Geffen. Their parents were very busy persons and almost never home. The eldest was also gone for three years to train in Prontera, he arrived Among the three the eldest is Rikku he's 23 and a knight as said earlier. The middle child is Rika whom is 20 and a sniper. The youngest of the three is Rui a wizard who's only 17 and already had dozens of girlfriends.

-

The sun is rising. Busy people are already starting to prepare for their journey ahead. While some still sleeping, relaxing on their soft fluffy bed.

"Rui! Wake up! You're burning daylight!" Rikku said shouting from outside his younger brother's bedroom door.

"Uh-rhumph-phumph" was heard from the lad as he shifted his position at the bed.

"I said wake up!" the knight said furiously as he found Rui still sleeping.

"Go get yourself a life" the wizard said under his blankets.

Now completely annoyed the eldest pulled of his blanket revealing him in his zebra-stripped boxers. He finally woke up, "You're insane! It's 6am! Get out of my room!" He pushed the knight out of his room leaving him there speechless.

"That's what you get from not being home for 3 years, he's always like that. He wakes up at 12 noon." Rika said as she went down to the dining room.

'Kids these days, tsk.' He thought to himself. Rikku then went to the dining room. He sat there and started drinking his cup of coffee as he again, started to fiddle with the documents and papers he found at their parents' study.

A few hours of silence between the two siblings had already gone by. No one wanted to start a conversation then until the youngest finally came down.

"Its 10am, you're early." The sniper spoke up while the young wizard still in his morning robe didn't mind anything his sister had just said; instead he simply carried on bringing his breakfast plate to the table.

"Tell me Rui, what do you want?" Rikku unexpectedly asked, receiving questioning looks from both his siblings.

"What do you mean 'what do you want'?" he curiously asked the knight.

"I mean, when I last stayed here, you were about 14 then I think. You're really not like this I mean-- his statement was broken by the only female in the room "News flash Rikku, people change, duh." She sarcastically said to the presently dumbfounded knight, he never though that they could answer to him like that.

"I'm going" Rikku said as he placed the documents in a suit case and went out of the mansion.

"I think you hit him, hard."

"Please! It's not my fault he's, OLD!" Rika said as she stood up and also went outside the house "And will you please take a bath!"

BANG

They come they go. Since his two siblings were already gone, he's alone again, well not really alone they have maids. He stood up from his seat and went to his room. He took of his robe and went into the shower. He stayed there for three whole hours, inside the bathtub sulking about how complicated everything can be, especially his love life.

"Better get moving." He said to himself as he rose from the tub.

He put on his regular wizard garb, wearing a romantic leaf, and trying to hide his identity by wearing a boy's cap covering his one eye. He looked at his reflection on an elegant mirror in front of him. 'Perfect' he thought to himself.

He now went out of his family's residence. He looked at his wristwatch 1:30, better keep things moving. His first stop of course, was to get a peek at his childhood friend, Alison or as her friends call her Ali. He was never really like that to her; he was always formal and always called her Miss Beaumont, very polite. Ali is doing her regular stuff, being the blacksmith that she is. Selling merchandise from Red Potions to those highly expensive Hat of Sun God, name it and she'll have it. Fortunately, she noticed him.

"Morning LaCroix, do you need anything?" She asked him as he thanked Odin for letting her notice him.

"Good morning Miss Beaumont, I was just looking around." The wizard replied. He's such a good liar.

"Care to hang around?" she asked him shyly, there was a slight blush on her face.

"Sure" he answered with no such hesitation. Not thinking of his girlfriend getting jealous, she after all a slut herself.

"Really now, I thought you had a girlfriend?" The blonde blacksmith with deep blue eyes asked the red head wizard.

"Yeah I do but… Never mind." He replied, shaking the thought of two girls fighting over him.

"Oh ok, I'll just fix my cart, can you wait?" The smith asked him.

"Yeah, sure." were the only words that could come out of his mouth.

He watched as the blacksmith fixed her things up. He observed her every feature trying hard not to think about perverted thoughts. She had long wavy blonde hair that reached up to her waist, and mesmerizing blue eyes. She had a 'hot' body that boys tend to drool over, with a matching attitude. She was everything he ever wanted

"So shall we?" She asked him as she just finished fixing her cart.

"Let's go." Replied the wizard as he smiled sweetly at the blacksmith, she was the only one where in he could feel comfortable of showing his warm side.

They sauntered about the city talking about different things such as family, friends, other people, on what they think is happening and other issues. Its 6pm and there were only a few people on the city streets.

"You know Rui, I never thought that you were like that deep inside. You were always silent and almost all of us thought that you had no care about the world. And I also never knew that you had those kinds of feelings towards Denise, she is after all, your girlfriend. And I even thought that you two were engaged but I guess I was wrong." Alison said spilling mostly on what's on her mind.

"Looks are deceiving eh? Anyway Miss Beaumont I'll escort you to your house it's getting pretty late." Rui said still not removing the formality after the conversations they've been through.

"Please just call me Ali, it's more appropriate anyway now that we've opened up a bit to each other. And there's no need to escort me back home I'll be fine, you should be going to you know, after all you are the heir of the all mighty LaCroix clan." The lass said pushing towards the direction of the LaCroix Mansion.

"Hey wait!"

She stopper pushing him, "What?"

"You seem to be the one who's escorting me home! And besides I would've gladly passed the throne to my brother anyway, I hate being identified as the heir to our family's trash. I want to be identified as just an ordinary citizen in this land and besides people telling me or asking me whether I'm the heir or not makes me so paranoid of everyone around." He said it, spilling every emotion left on his heart; he's really relieved that someone knew on how he was feeling.

"Now I understand why you seem like an anti-social type of person. Ru, I'm really sorry for making you feel that way." The girl said and patted him softly at the back "I swear I wont do it ever again!" with that she left him.

Finally there was peace on his mind; she now knows how he had always felt. He feels more comfortable with her know as of nothing could go wrong or at least for the moment. He walked alone in the empty streets he really hopes to get home soon, it's getting cold and he could feel someone staring at him, and its sending shivers up and down his spine.

'Geez, I never had this freaky feeling before' he thought to himself as he wrapped his two arms around his body.

Finally he's home he entered the gates and went to the house, the mansion is still a long way to go but there would be no intruder following him anymore. He walked about the front garden which looked like a horrifying forest at night. He looked at the mansion ahead of him, a few more meters. What the? The lights in his room are on. He hurriedly went into the house and went straight to the living room. There he found his two siblings, the knight reading a book, while the sniper is petting her falcon.

"Who's the sick bastard that went into my room?" He asked both of them in a serious manner.

"Don't know and don't care." replied his sister.

"Argh!" He yelled out angrily as he went up to his room looking like an angry three year old because somebody took his lollipop. He never liked anybody going to his room.

When he arrived in front of the door he examined the place, the lights opened and I can hear someone giggling from the inside, female giggling. He opened the door to be welcomed by a dancer. She had straight and long orange hair, and hazel eyes. And just like every dancer she had a nice figure, and she's a slut (Not saying that every dancer is a slut).

"Hi Rui, where did you go?" asked his girlfriend.

"Somewhere, what are you doing here Denise?" he interrogated as he removed his cape and placed it on top of the chair.

"You mean you forgot about our date?"

Rui became curious. She never said anything about having a date today. 'Idiotic bitch' he thought to himself. He really can't find a reason why she is his girlfriend. Maybe he was crazy back then. "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway Denise, I already feel tired, lets just have a date tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 1pm" Rui said as he escorted her out of his room.

Denise was walking through the corridors of the mansion, "And I thought that he already knew about my relationship with Jason" she said to herself as she went downstairs. She was walking through the living room when the female sniper spotted her.

"Whore." She said in a low voice, looking fiercely at the dancer passing by, as if she wanted to bite her. She knew that she was the reason why her little brother was acting that way, truth is, she saw Alison and Rui having their little talk earlier, it was the first time in two years that she saw her brother smile again, instead of crimson his eyes turned pinkish. And she always thought that those pinkish eyes were cute.

Finally the Denise was already out of the house.

"Why do you hate her so much Rika, she looks sweet." Rikku said as if trying to protect the seemingly innocent dancer.

"You don't even know anything." She answered back as she silently went to her room.

-

He looked at his wall clock, 6:45pm. It's still early, so he went again into his bathroom. He removed his clothing and left it there on the wet floor, he can really be messy at times. 'That, girl is really getting on my nerves" the crimson eyed wizard said to himself as his eyes became even bloodier. He soaked his body in the tub wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He sat there for a few minutes of silence, he finally got bored so he stood up wiped his wet body and put a towel around his waist. He clothed himself and went out his room's balcony.

"So what business do you need to discuss about?" asked an assassin of the cross coming out of nowhere. He has very messy silver hair and soft pinkish eyes. He looked almost like a priest without his uniform.

"Good evening Jared, I just needed you to spy on someone."

The assassin immediately spoke after with a grin on his face "Oh that back stabbing bitch? I mean uh your girlfriend?"

"Uh yeah," the wizard was surprised by the assassin's reply he never thought that his girlfriend was that, well known for being like that.

"Sure thing, uh by the way Rui, do you happen to have a sister that's a sniper?" Jared asked his friend slightly blushing.

This time Rui was shocked, his friend has a crush on his sister? This was really sweet. "Yeah, why, do you have a crush on her?" The wizard said teasingly making Jared blush even more.

"Never mind anything I said earlier, I'll do the job. And I swear if you tell anything to her I'm gonna make you pay, bad!" The silver haired lad as he disappeared from sight.

The two of them had been friends for years; Rui considered Jared lucky because he became an assassin of the cross before he even became a high wizard, up to now he is still a wizard and he only has one excuse, because it's boring.

He went on to his bed and lay there, 7:30, time to sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

that's about everything that I could think of. If there were errors tell me, I'll edit them. I'm in need of reviews to know whether I should make a continuation or not... No flames please 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review/s I really appreciated them.

* * *

It's another day, but this time it wasn't sunny, it was rather a cold, rainy day. He wasn't allowed to go out during times like these. Spending the whole day in the house sounds boring. He immediately got up from his bed and went downstairs to the living room. He rushed to the phone and dialed numbers.

"Beep Hi it's me Denise, I'm out so just leave me a message after the tone. Beep", "Denise, it's me Rui. I just want to tell you that we need to cancel that date; I'm not allowed to go out today, let's just move it tomorrow. Bye." He placed the hand phone on the table and went back to his room.

He looked at the wall clock hanging at his door, 'it's 4:45am'. He wondered to himself why he woke up early just to tell Denise that he's going to cancel their date. Did he care for her? He's mind was really confused on how he felt. Does he like Alison, or Denise? He could feel a headache again, he grabbed his headphones and listened to some 'soothing' music, call Emotional Rock soothing.

He dozed off, even though there's loud music playing. He simply dreamt of something, no, it wasn't a dream. It's a flashback.

He was young then, only at the age of 10. He was a cheery novice playing with the other novices who of course included the Dancer and the Blacksmith. He could remember someone getting linked to Denise; He just can't remember the name.

"Rui you're looking at Denise again? Will you stop daydreaming you have no chance at her; and besides the both of you aren't compatible with each other!" said his friends Jared while his cheeks turned to a light shade of pink.

"How can you say that?" the little novice said with a disappointed look.

"Because she already has J-

It stopped. He woke up finding the Sniper in front of him. He was on the floor, the cold hard floor.

"What did I say about going in my room!" the Wizard yelled angrily at his sister. She knows that he doesn't want anybody in his room, but still she went in.

"Mom and Dad are going home today exactly two hours from now. Get your lazy ass moving now!" the older sibling said as she pulled him up from the floor and pushed him into the bathroom. After that she went out and did her own business.

'Geez' he thought to himself. I'm sure he's the main reason why their parents are going home, again. The last reason why they went home was because he attempted to drop out from school, he almost didn't become a wizard.

He removed his clothing and went into the tub. He immediately washed his body with warm water. After taking a bath he dried himself and put on his regular clothes not the wizard garb. He wore a loose plain black shirt, gray cargo pants and black rubber shoes. He applied gel to his hair making it look like a mo-hawk and also applied eyeliner to his crimson eyes. He attached his lip ring, nose ring and two earrings at his left ear which he doesn't usually wear.

He went downstairs to have breakfast, his elder brother impatiently waiting for him. "What took you, AH! What kind of clothes are you wearing?" The Lord Knight said looking at his brother in pure disgust.

"And what do you think I should wear, a tux?" He answered back sarcastically.

"Just let him be Rikku, you can't do anything about that." Rika said to his furious brother.

The youngest just rolled his eyes, sat on his chair and started eating his meal. The two siblings were drinking their coffee while impatiently tapping their feet. Their parents should be here by now, and the purpose of their visit is still unknown, and it's really bothering them.

"I'll go to the study." said the Wizard standing up from his seat. He went to the right wing of the mansion and went into the said room. He picked up a book and started reading it. A few moments passed by he heard someone knock on the door. He returned the book and opened the door, it was their maid.

"Master, your parents had already arrived." the girl said then went downstairs.

'Shit.' He thought to himself he went out the room and descended down the stairs to find their parents sitting on the living room couch.

"Son, come here." said his father, a Lord Knight.

He came to them and sat on the chair. He crossed his arms and asked them "Why are you here?"

"Mind you manners." yelled Rikku glaring at him, Rui just ignored him.

"Enough of that; we're here to see how you guys are doing, especially you Rui, we hired someone to watch over you" said their mother

"I don't need a nanny; I can take care of my self I'm 17 for crying out loud." He answered back to his mother.

"Rui, please for once will you please do what mom and dad says?" The female Sniper said to her younger brother.

"Please Rui?" his mom asked him once again, still no reply.

"Ok, I agree, just as long as it's not some kind of psycho." Looking absolutely pissed about everything he crossed his arms and glared at the floor, what did the floor do to him anyway?

"Okay so now everything is settled, so kids, we're going now." Their dad said while standing up from his seat and hastily walked out of the mansion.

"So, you kids better be good. I don't want to hear any complaints. Is that understood?" Their High-Priestess mother said while standing up from her seat, the three simply nodded their heads.

"Ok, Bye kids."

They heard the door closed.

"So you wanted a babysitter too?" Rui said to Rika with a childish grin.

"No!" The Sniper said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going out now, they still need me. I'll be back in a few months." Their eldest brother suddenly remarked. The two were not shocked at all, so he just casually walked out of the house with a suit-case in his hands.

"Did you notice how stupid Rikku is?" she said slightly laughing.

"Yup, did you know that the best prank I ever pulled yet is on Rikku just now? His suit-case is actually empty. What a dumb-ass, and I thought he graduated on top of their class." The wizard in black said with his eyes turning to pink again.

"No it's not empty." The Rika said her eyes full of happiness; her brother gave her a questioning look. "Well you see my dear brother, I dumped soil in it."

"That's why he didn't realize that there were no clothes in his suit-case, shit, that has to be the best prank we ever pulled on him!"

Both of them rolled in laughter. But everything doesn't last for long, everything came to silence when to door suddenly opened same time the thunder suddenly roared, revealing the silhouette of a fat woman. Both of the siblings stared silently at the entrance door to the mansion so curious of who it is the middle child finally spoke up "Uh, do you need anything?"

"Well I just happen to be your counselor; your parents said you need plenty of guidance, BOTH OF YOU!" The fat lady said finally revealing her form, she was old and scary. She looked like as if she came out of a horror movie.

Their life seems to get worse by the second.

* * *

Sorry for the long update! I needed to work on lots of things so excuse the delay, and also excuse the errors I had no time to edit this thing and I'm going to revise this soon too. So please don't forget to review! 


End file.
